Swing
by Katani-chan
Summary: sigh yet another one-shot songfic. Much better than my others, though. Zim and Dib at a dance club...thingy.


AN: Wow, took me forever to get another fic out...and it's yet ANOTHER one-shot songfic....sigh. Well, at least it turned out alright. Song is by Flogging Molly, I don't own them or IZ, and I changed all 'she's to 'he's , so that it'd fit better.BRBR  
  
Oh yeah, and I wanna thank all you ppl who've been reviewing my other fics. You guys are awesome!  
  
BRBRBR  
  
Swing  
  
BRBRBR  
  
Zim glared at Gir, who was sitting happily next to him. The stupid thing had finally gotten him to come to one of these...dance...thingy...places. As he looked around the large room at the strangely-twisting humans, a shadow fell across his face. Looking up, he paused for a moment, surprised. As he quickly thought up a scathing remark, the Dib-human held out his hand, an invitation to dance.BRBRI  
  
~I quite forgot to speak as he stood right in front of me, the color of his eyes was the color of insanity.~/IBRBR  
  
Zim took the human's hand, Dib was better company than Gir, at least. Dib immediately swung him out onto the dance floor, where it was all Zim could do to keep from being lost among the wave of bodies. BRBRI  
  
~ Crushed beneath his wave like a ship that could not reach the shore, we're all just dancing on the devils dance floor.~/IBRBR  
  
Zim moved his feet cluelessly until Dib, laughing, slowly began teaching him the steps. The alien caught on quickly and was soon an even match for Dib, their dance becoming something like a battle, trying to outdo each other while dancing together.BRBRI  
  
~well swing a little more, little more the merry-o, swing a little more, little more next to me, swing a little more, little more the merry-o, swing a little more on the devil's dance floor~/IBRBR  
  
The music finally slowed down and the two nearly collapsed, leaning on each other's shoulders for support. Zim glanced at Dib's face. The human's eyes were closed, he almost looked like he was sleeping.BRBR  
  
"Why are you here, Dib-human? This does not seem like the sort of place you'd be found."BRBR  
  
Dib almost laughed at that.BRBR  
  
"Had to get away from my family. Besides, people here are nice, as long as you don't step on their feet."BRBR  
  
Zim nodded, he'd learned alot about the human's family through his research. His mother had been killed in an accident, his father was almost never home, and his sister was just...scary.BRBRI  
  
~Brushed against his face, I could feel his insecurity, mother'd been a drunk and his father was obscurity. Nothing ever came from a life that was a simple one, pull yourself together man, and have a little fun.~/IBRBR  
  
The music picked up again, and Zim pulled Dib up and began dancing again, quickly changing the simple dance into another challenge, which Dib gladly accepted. While they' been dancing mostly seperately before, this time Dib grabbed Zim's hand, and began a much more difficult dance, which consisted mostly of throwing Zim around, which the alien found highly unenjoyable, though it was an interesting experience. In fact, it wouldn't have been all that terrible if it weren't for the fact that it once again reminded him that Dib was a good three inches taller.BRBRI  
  
~Well he took me by the hand, I could see he was a pretty one, his legs ran all the way up to heaven and past avalon. Tell me something man, what it is you have in store; he said come with now, on the devils dance floor.~/IBRBR  
  
In the middle of the dance, Zim found his lips locked onto Dib's. They parted, both boys equally surprised, before Dib grinned and kissed the alien again. They managed to work it into their dance, every so often bringing their faces close enough to kiss, or lick, or nip (Dib didn't much like that one). Zim found that the longer the dance lasted, the harder it was to keep his face away from Dib's. And the strangest thing was, he didn't mind it. BRBRI  
  
~The apple now is sweet, almost sweeter than it ought to be. Another little bite, I don't think there is much hope for me. Bleeding hearts are crying 'cause there's no way out.~/IBRBRBR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BRBR  
  
Well, hope you liked it, please review! Flames will be used to torch spongebob merchandise. Have a nice day. 


End file.
